maraya_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Being A Good Sport (transcript)
'"Being A Good Sport" '''is the 26th episode of the series "My Better Autistic Life". Transcript (The episode starts by taking place in the arcade at night. Maraya, Haley and Debbie are bowling at their lane together) Debbie: Okay, Haley. It's your turn. Haley: Okay. (Haley walks over to where the bowling balls are and grabs her bowling ball, which is known to be the light green one. She then walks over to the lane and aims the bowling ball down in the middle of the lane, which causes her to get a strike) Haley: Yahoo! I got a strike! I got a strike! (She runs over to Maraya and Debbie, who are sitting down) Debbie: Nice job, Haley. Okay, Maraya. It's your turn. (Maraya gets up to get her bowling ball, which is a light pink one. She walks over to the lane and tries to make herself still so she can get a strike, but she ends up wobbling and falls down on the ground) Maraya: Whoa - whoa - whoaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Oof! (After Maraya fell, she sees that her bowling ball goes to the left and it causes her to get a gutter) Maraya: Oh no! I got another gutter, and plus this is the third one I got in a row! (she starts to get mad) Ugh! I'm so mad! I wish I can win without falling down every time! (Maraya starts to think of an idea until she decides to get Ruff to help her) Maraya: I know! I can get Ruff to help me! All I need to do is to get my computer. (sing song voice) ��Oh computer!�� (When she called her computer, it flew to her) Maraya: There you are. Now, can you get Ruff so I wouldn't get so mad? (The computer nods itself as it turns itself on, swipes upward, and go to the browser where Ruff's program is so Maraya can get it) Maraya: Thanks, computer! (After she grabs it, she walks over and puts it down on a flat surface so Ruff can come to life) Maraya (looking at camera): To make Ruff come to life, we need to say the magic spell. Say the magic spell with me. (She looks down at her computer so she can say the magic spell) Maraya: Computer, computer, Let me see Ruff Let me see Ruff So life won't be tough! (After she said the magic spell, some magic dust comes out of the computer and forms into a tornado so he can come to life. Then he lands on the floor and greets Maraya) Ruff: Hello, Maraya! What can I help you with today? Maraya: Ruff! Good thing you came, because I got to show you something. Ruff: What is it? (Maraya grabs Ruff's hand and shows him all the gutters she got) Maraya: Look what's on here! Ruff: Maraya, that's just a computer. Maraya: But, Ruff. The computer's the problem! Ruff: Maraya, quit being ambiguous and tell me more info about your problems! Maraya: Ambiguous? What does that mean? Ruff: It means that you're not giving me enough info. You need to tell me more. Maraya: Okay. Well, my problem is that I keep getting gutters. See? 0, 0, 0. They're all 0's! Ruff: Maraya, after Haley bowls, then I'll try to help you. (looks up) It's your turn, Maraya. Come on! (He grabs Maraya's hand and walks her to the lane) Ruff: You know, Maraya, that I am a pro at bowling. So maybe I can help you get a strike. Watch. (Ruff throws the bowling ball at the middle, which causes him to get a strike too) Ruff (happy): Whoo-hoo! I got a strike! I got a strike! Now, you try. (He walks away to get the bowling ball as he gives it to Maraya. But when Maraya was given the bowling ball, she tries to figure out how to hold it) Ruff: Maraya, you hold the bowling ball like this. (Ruff helps Maraya hold the bowling ball so she can bowl) Ruff: There. Now I'm going to hold you so you won't lose your balance. (he backs up a little) Try not to hit me with the bowling ball, okay? Now, go ahead and bowl. (Maraya tries her standing position again, but ends up accidentally putting her foot on the line and ends up getting a gutter) Ruff (not seen): Aw, you got another gutter. Well, maybe you'll get a strike next time. (Ruff walks Maraya back while holding both of her hands as he makes her sit down) Ruff (thinking): Hmmm…what I think you need is some bumpers so you'll have better balance. (stops thinking) I'll call the lady to get you some. (He begins to call the lady to give Maraya some bumpers) Ruff: Madame, quick! This girl needs some bumpers! Now! (The lady heard Ruff as she gets out a remote and presses a button that makes the bumpers go down) Ruff (not seen): Thank you, madame! (The lady winks at Ruff. Then, Debbie walks up to the lane with her bowling ball) Debbie: Hmmm…there may be some bumpers, but I still can get a strike. (When Debbie bowled, she ended up getting a gutter) Debbie: Oh, man! I wanted to get a strike, not a gutter. (She walks away and Haley bowls after) Haley: Well, at least I knocked over 1 pin. (She walks away to sit back in her seat. Meanwhile, Ruff looks up at the screen) Ruff: Okay, Maraya. It's your turn. Come on! (He gets Maraya up so she can bowl next) Ruff: Go ahead, Maraya. I'll hold onto you. (Maraya tries to do her standing position, but ends up kicking Ruff in the stomach and Maraya also slips and falls) Ruff: Whoa! Maraya: Whoaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Oof! (When she fell in a puddle of water, the bowling ball rolled by itself and it caused Maraya to get a strike) Debbie and Haley: Alright! Debbie: Is it just me, or did Maraya and Ruff just think of their own genuine ideas? Haley: I don't know, but it was sure a smart idea! Ruff (not seen): Maraya! (Maraya hears Ruff walking up to her as she looks up at him) Ruff: Are you okay? (he lends Maraya his hand) Come on, grab my hand. (Maraya grabs Ruff's hand so she can get up with the help of him) Ruff (not seen): Look, Maraya! You made a strike! (He walks Maraya up closer so she can see. Maraya gets surprised that she made a strike) Maraya: I made a strike! Yay! Thank you, Ruff! Ruff: You're welcome. Now let's go sit back down so Debbie can go. (He grabs Maraya's hands and takes her back to her seat so she can sit down) Ruff: Okay, Maraya. Now wait until it's your turn, okay? Maraya: Okay. (They start watching Debbie bowl to see if she gets a strike) Debbie: Whoo-hoo! I got another strike! (Then they watch Haley bowl to see if she'll get another strike) Haley: Wow! Another strike? Awesome! (As Haley walks back to her seat, Ruff tries to get Maraya out of her seat) Ruff: Maraya, it's your turn. Come on and get up for me. (He gets Maraya out of her seat. Afterwards, he takes her to the lane) Ruff: Okay, Maraya. Now, try to get another strike. (Maraya tries to throw her bowling ball in the middle of the lane, and it causes her to get another strike) Ruff: Great job, Maraya! You got another strike! Maraya: Yay! I got it again! Ruff: Yes, I know you got it, but you still need to beat Haley and Debbie, because they're ahead of you. Maraya: Oh. (Ruff grabs Maraya's hand and takes her back to her seat. Then they watch Debbie bowl again) Debbie: Really? 3 pins? Well, I'll get more knocked down. (She bowls again and ends up knocking down 3 more pins) Debbie: This nonsense needs to stop now. (The scene changes to where they were done bowling on their first game) Haley: That was fun, wasn't it? Maraya: Yeah, it was. Haley: So, Ruff, do you know what our scores are, because we can't add all these numbers together. Ruff: I do, Haley. Just let me get my notepad and pencil so I can add these numbers. (He takes a moment to add up everyone's scores, then he talks about them with the family) Ruff: Haley, your score is 170. Congratulations! Haley (not seen): Wow! (Then he starts to write down Debbie's final score) Ruff: Debbie, your score is 155. Splendid! Debbie (not seen): Awesome! (He takes another moment to write down Maraya's final score) Ruff: And Maraya, your score is 139. Great job! Maraya: Wow! Did I win, Ruff? Did I win? Ruff: I'm afraid you didn't, Maraya. Maraya (shocked): What?! But, Ruff. If I didn't win, then who did? Ruff: Your sister did. Maraya: How come she won? Ruff: Because her score was the highest. Maraya: Oh. That's why I didn't win. Ruff: Maraya, if you didn't win, then you should congratulate the other person for winning. (Moment of silence occurs) Ruff: Go ahead, Maraya. Congratulate her. Maraya: Congratulations, Haley. Maybe I'll win next time. Haley: Thank you, Maraya. That made me feel good. Maraya: Me too, because I congratulated you. Ruff: That's right, Maraya. When you congratulated her, you felt better. Maraya: I sure did. Ruff: And now that I helped you tonight, I can go. Maraya: But, Ruff. If you go, then I'll get mad again. So please, Ruff, can you stay? Ruff: Sure, Maraya. I'll stay with you. Maraya: Alright! Then let's play bowling again, this time with good sportmanship. (Everyone laughs, then the scene changes to where they are done bowling) Maraya: Ruff, I'm glad that you got to help me tonight. Ruff: Me too, but now I actually got to go. Maraya: Okay, goodbye, Ruff. Ruff: Goodbye, Maraya. See you real soon. Maraya: You too! (Ruff disappears into the computer, but then after that, Debbie tells her that they have to go too) Debbie: We need to go too, Maraya. Maraya: Okay. (While Debbie and Haley walk away, Maraya thanks the viewers for helping her too) Maraya (looking at camera): And thank you, viewers, for helping me too. I could've done it without you. And now that you and Ruff have helped me today, I now have a better autistic life. Debbie (not seen): Maraya, come on! Maraya (yelling): Coming! (looks at camera) Goodbye, viewers! See you next time! (After she says goodbye to the viewers, she walks away out of the arcade. The scene then fades out, which causes the whole episode to completely end) Characters *Maraya *Maraya's Computer *Ruff *Haley *Debbie *Woman #1 (non-speaking) Trivia *A woman who worked in the arcade did not speak at all. *When Ruff bowled for Maraya one time, he wasn't wearing bowling shoes like other people were supposed to. *After Maraya got a gutter on her fourth frame, Ruff called the owner to get Maraya some bumpers. *It is known that Maraya needs bumpers when she's bowling at age 15 because she has problems with balance. *When Maraya told Ruff that the computer is the problem, he mentions the word ''ambiguous ''to Maraya. *After Maraya congratulated her sister for winning, she mentions the word ''sportmanship. *Skill(s) that Ruff helped with: being a good sport when she didn't win. Category:List of Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:My Better Autistic Life (Season 2)